Aichi Sendou
Aichi may not picture himself being capable of doing anything, however, there are some positive aspects about him such as him being generally nice and kind to everyone he speaks to, even if they're the ones hurting him. He's not someone that doesn't stand out much so it is easy for him to stay to himself majority of the time unless he is bothered by older students who often bully him. He enjoys reading in his spare time, although the books that he read are normally manga, fiction novels and any other types of books with strong warriors in them as he dreams of being confident and strong someday. He's very domestic as well as he can at the very least fend for himself by preparing meals and cleaning aside from the trouble of getting up in the morning to go to school. Aichi also likes the game of duel monsters and mostly played the game by himself, thinking up multiple strategies to win against his opponents but being someone who's very shy around others didn't have the courage to play against anyone else. The only person he wishes to play against is the one from when he was younger he'd given him a card which gave him a small boost of confidence. On occasion, Aichi does like to draw, though mostly when he is bored as he draws up new ideas for cards that could be created but knows they probably won't be but he finds joy in drawing them and other things. Aichi maybe a sweet and kind young boy, he does display the usual traits of being a typical teenager such as showing a lack of interest in school as he refuses to get up in the morning to get dressed for it, therefore, causing his mother or younger sister to have to wake him up all the time to make sure he gets ready for school. His grades are not picture perfect as he's always distracted and is never paying attention in class as he almost often always gives either the wrong answer or if he does know an answer, he's too shy and timid to say it because he doesn't wish to be laughed at, but unfortunately, he's laughed at as well as bullied constantly throughout a run of a day. He's an easy target for the much older students to tease frequently and because he doesn't fight back to defend himself, he's always going home beaten up. As such, he doesn't have any friends and when others attempt to befriend him, he becomes afraid and runs away out of fear that they might do something to him. He has on many occasions contemplated on attempting suicide but is too much of a chicken to go through with it. He doesn't have confidence in himself to do much of anything remotely strong and while he likes the idea of the Duel Monsters card game as well as structured himself a deck, he isn't confident enough to use it in an actual duel against others. Appearance Aichi is very short for his age, standing at about 5'2 with medium neck-length blue hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears the standard boys uniform for his grade level which consists of white long sleeved oxford shirt, black long sleeved jacket, black pants, white socks and black suede shoes. When he's not attending school, he usually can be seen wearing casual clothes such as short sleeved shirts with pants and sneakers. He'll even wear a jacket or two depending on the weather. He's not a materialistic person so he doesn't wear anything that has logos on it. Also, because he is a constant target for bullies, oftentimes he can be seen with bandages on his face and other parts of his body from being beaten up. Aichi also owns a standardized Kaiba Corp duel disk but because he's never played the game, he doesn't use it, however it can be known he equips it to his left wrist. From time to time, because of his innocent and slightly-childlike appearance, he can be mistaken accidentally for a girl. History Aichi Sendou is the son of Shizuka Sendou and Yoshikazu Sendou as well as the older brother to Emi Sendou. He was born in the Aichi prefecture of Chubu, Japan, an obvious hint of where his namesake originates from. His family moved to Tokyo, Japan shortly after his younger sister was born and their parents had divorced, forcing Shizuka to raise her two kills all on her own while Yoshikazu remained completely out of the picture for reasons unknown to Aichi and Emi because their mother wouldn't tell them anything. Just that sometimes parents fall out of love with one another and drift apart but that doesn't mean they're any less loved by either of them. Emi believed this but Aichi didn't but never bothered to question his mother as to why she was no longer married to his father and grew up in a well stable environment. Home life was fine but of course when Aichi started attending school roughly around the age of six years old, he frequently became the target of many bullies at his old school. Originally, he was a student of Miyaji Academy, a school that while somewhat similar to Tsukuba Academy, it different in many ways such as it not providing a campus dorm for students to live in and the primary consider concern for the school is to prepare its students for college. He was not a boy who was academically smart and therefore was always picked on by students that were older than him. Many teachers as well as students saw this but did nothing. Almost always he went home bruised, beaten, cut and one occasion, he was bullied so bad by a group of students to a point they took it way too far and pushed him down a flight of stairs. Luckily, he survived, however, he didn't escape without being injured. His left arm had been dislocated in the process and his mother was called from work to rush to the hospital where her son had been taken. Due to all the constant bullying he endured, Aichi spent the majority of his school life staying to himself and not bothering anybody, believing that if he did this, he wouldn't get picked on as much. But he was wrong. He pleaded with his mother to take him out of the school which she agreed to but only when he finished his last grade school year at Miyaji and only then she would have him transferred to another school to attend middle school. She didn't heed her sons pleas and while she was a very concerned and caring mother, she wasn't the brightest as she thought that by the incident with the stairs happening and the students involved were chastised for it, they wouldn't bother Aichi or any other student again. Of course, she was wrong. Aichi still constantly got attacked, causing him to fall into depression because he had no friends and people only seemed to enjoy beating him up to take their problems on him as if he was some sort of punching bag. Aichi wasn't strong enough much less able to fight back on his own which made him even more depressed because all he wanted was to have friends. Despite the abuse he received on a regular basis at school, he somehow remained a kind and generous young boy when speaking to others, despite his lack of major confidence in himself. However, he received a confidence boost when approached by a much older boy on his way home from school. It was obvious this boy was older than him and that he was not a student of the school he attended. He'd spotted Aichi and in his own way became concerned about why he was so bruised up and asked if he lost a fight or something bit Aichi didn't answer him. It was this fateful encounter with this boy that he'd received an ultra-rare card that hadn't been released yet but he was lucky enough to have it himself. He presented him with the an XYZ monster card known as Fairy King Albverdich and told him to imagine himself to be a big and strong king like on the picture. Aichi wasn't able to picture himself strong at that moment but the card given to him by this boy did give him courage as well as hope that he could become strong and more confident someday. After that, he began to structure a deck that centers around the card in hopes of finding that same boy and having a duel with him. However, he was unable to because that boy had apparently moved away, which was not long after Aichi had discovered his name, which was Keito Toshiki. Though sometime later Aichi finished his fifth year at Miyaji and his mother had transferred him to Juuban Municipal Academy to start off his sixth year. The patterned of being bullied never seemed to leave him as no matter where he went, he was picked on by somebody. However, it wasn't as severe at Juuban like it was at Miyaji around a bunch of stuck up brainacs. Despite this, he continued on with his daily life. He cherished the card that'd been given to him by Keito and had successfully built a deck around the card but unfortunately he was too scared to play it against anyone. That and well, no one really played the game of Duel Monsters at Juuban. Again, Aichi was a loner that stayed to himself. His grades, still pretty much the same but when asked by his teachers for his opinion on subject topics, he often gives answers that make him seem cowardly in appearance to his peers. The only thing that seems to give him some self-esteem is by looking at the card given to him from time to time while also wishing that he could be strong enough to defend himself. The constant bullying has basically rendered him to be fearful and nervous around others who approach him though. His overall appearance causes many to also think that he is younger than he really is. Aichi is now fifteen years old but many mistake him for being a junior high student who was lucky enough to skip a few grades. From time to time he's also mistaken for a girl or at least on purpose anyway as he's teased about how he looks though how he looks isn't really much of a big deal to him as he makes it a point to not stand out and be the center of attention. At the very least, his mother is happier that he doesn't come home bruised and beaten all the time and while Aichi's happy about that too, he's still not happy about the fact that he is constantly bothered by others. He wishes to have friends but doesn't want to be a burden to others because of that. On a regular he is depressed and has thought about committing suicide more often than not but of course, he's too much of a chicken to go through with it. He tries to do his best to survive school and real life. He keeps himself focused on doing his school work but occasionally becomes distracted by his dueling deck as well as drawing which he does mostly out of boredom but it is something that he fairly enjoys. He is capable of taking care of himself domestically when his mother is at work and he is left at the house to watch and take care of his sister Emi. He cares about both his mother and sister and is also glad that Emi isn't enduring the same troubles that he is even though she is attending another school as an elementary student and not Juuban with her brother. Aichi hopes that someday he can meet Keito Toshiki again and have an actual duel against him and maybe someday have some friends that won't do bodily harm to him. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Lane Phoenix Seeing as how Lane was the first person to approach Aichi, he had unintentionally developed romantic feelings for him without meaning to but he had never expressed those feelings to him, believing that it would ruin not only their friendship but Lane's position as Tsukuba Academy's Student Council President. He was fine with being friends with the boy but wanted so much to tell him how he felt to see if he felt the same. By the time these feelings came out, Aichi already had strong feelings for Lane's music teacher, Gin Ichimaru. He still had small feelings for Lane but they weren't as strong as they were in the beginning when they first met. However, recent circumstances have caused his feelings to be in a jumble so he is torn once again between Lane and Gin. It makes it even harder since Lane admitted to being in love with him. Gin Ichimaru Gin is a fox demon teacher at Tsukuba Academy that has such a playful and taunting personality. When Aichi had met Gin, he'd saved him from being dressed up and used like a doll by Maho Misawa. Though he found this man to be quite strange, he did seem interesting to the boy so he kept hanging around the man despite realizing later what he was. Certain things about Gin did frighten him but he got over them quickly because he wanted to take the risk in getting to know more about him. This interest turned into feelings, on both parts for the two of them. Aichi was mainly conflicted because of their age differences and worried that others might find this to be wrong if they knew. And yet from time to time, part of him didn't care so long as he could be with Gin. His feelings continued to grow until he'd started questioning himself as to whether or not he was in love with the silver haired fox demon. Aichi was never given that chance before Gin had taken him before Aizen and betrayed the trust that he had in him. While he still has feelings for Gin, currently they aren't strong because of the pain he's suffered through Gin's lies. Once again making him torn between him and Lane. Aichi's Deck List Gem-Knight Deck |Win: 0||Loss: 0||Draw: 0| Trivia *Aichi is based off and constructed from the same Aichi Sendou from Cardfight!! Vanguard. *He is the non-canon distant cousin of Yukari Sendou from Rosario Vampire. *The boy that Aichi met and was given a card by name was changed to Keito Toshiki due to the over usage of the name 'Kai' and any variants to the name at LH. Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx *Lane Phoenix *Gin Ichimaru *Yukari Sendou *Shizuka Sendou *Emi Sendou *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students